


Даже если ты не веришь в Санту, Санта всё равно верит в тебя

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хиджиката никогда не верил во всю эту чушь про исполнение желаний.</p><p>Примечания: АУ 473 главы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Даже если ты не веришь в Санту, Санта всё равно верит в тебя

В Йорозуе было тихо: Шинпачи ушёл домой, а Кагура с Садахару дрыхли без задних ног. И только к Хиджикате сон не шёл.  
Проворочавшись с полчаса, он отчаялся и начал считать овец. Овцы были как на подбор: белые и курчавые – смотрели на него ехидными красными глазками и противно блеяли. Не овцы, а бараны.   
Хиджиката сел, выругался сквозь зубы, взял мобильный и набрал номер телефона замкомандующего Шинсенгуми. Этот номер не был записан в память телефона, не стоял на быстром наборе – Хиджиката просто знал его наизусть, как свой собственный. Ещё месяц назад это и был его номер, но теперь всё, что когда-то принадлежало ему: телефон, жизнь и тело – перешло в собственность одного курчавого барана.  
Хиджиката пригладил всклокоченные кудри и снова выругался, слушая бесконечные гудки. Гинтоки ответил спустя целую вечность.  
– А-а-алло…  
– Ты спишь, что ли?!  
– В это время все приличные люди спят, – невнятно пробубнил Гинтоки. – Но тебя это, конечно, не касается, Х… хм, Йорозуя-кун.  
Хиджиката заскрипел зубами, хотя сам и предложил во избежание путаницы звать друг друга новыми именами даже наедине.  
Гинтоки душераздирающе зевнул в трубку.  
– Что случилось?  
Слышать собственный голос с этими отвратительными ленивыми интонациями, было неприятно, но Хиджиката привык всё доводить до конца.  
– Ты в курсе, что Такасуги Шинске сейчас в Эдо?  
– Неа. Он тебя навещал, что ли?  
– Тебя он навещал! Своего боевого товарища, – Хиджиката скривился. – Сказал, что завтра улетает в космос и вряд ли вернётся, так что у Шинсенгуми остался единственный шанс, чтобы арестовать его.  
Гинтоки зевнул снова.  
– Почему не вернётся? Разве он не собирался, ну, знаешь – разрушить этот мир?  
– Он сказал, что здесь больше нечего разрушать. И я его понимаю. Ну так что?  
– Да мне всё равно. И завтра мы с ребятами заняты.  
– С ребятами? – ревниво переспросил Хиджиката.  
– Ага. Какие-то борзые новички объявились, забили нам стрелку. Хоть бы думали, на кого наехать пытаются.  
– Ладно, – сказал Хиджиката, – моё дело предупредить.  
– Спасибо за бдительность, – издевательски протянул Гинтоки и повесил трубку.  
Скотина.  
Хиджиката бросил телефон и откинулся на подушку, мрачно глядя в потолок. Потом повернулся на бок, закутавшись по самые уши. Месяц назад он потерял свою жизнь и обрёл вместо этого жизнь, тело и кудри Гинтоки. Не очень-то честный обмен. Они пытались вернуть всё назад, но не смогли поймать зомбо-кота, в которого попала часть души Гинтоки. Монстр раскидал их как детишек и умчался в неизвестном направлении. Они прочёсывали город день за днём, но безрезультатно – скорее всего, кошак сбежал из Эдо. А без этого они не могли поменяться обратно.   
И вот уже на протяжении месяца они старались жить новой жизнью. Это было неприятно и порою болезненно, но самое страшное заключалось в том, что Хиджиката начал привыкать. Влезть в шкуру Гинтоки оказалось намного проще, чем из неё выбраться. Он уже меньше вспоминал о Шинсенгуми, всерьёз занимался наведением порядка в квартале Кабуки и усовершенствованием Йорозуи. Ему даже с Такасуги удалось найти общий язык. Это по-настоящему пугало.  
Хиджиката крепко зажмурился и постарался думать о чём-нибудь приятном, о Майолэнде, например, и сам не заметил, как провалился в сон. Ему приснилось, что он вернулся в Шинсенгуми и мчится верхом на огромном чёрном байке, разрисованном алыми языками пламени. 

***  
Утром он проснулся за минуту до звонка будильника, невыспавшийся и злой, побрёл в ванную, наскоро умылся, стараясь смотреть в зеркало по минимуму, а потом ещё полчаса возился с причёской, старательно выпрямляя непослушные вихры. Волосы Гинтоки были такими же проблемными, как он сам.  
Когда он наконец вышел в общую комнату, его уже ждал завтрак. Дежурным по кухне сегодня был боец Такая Хараби, по прозвищу «Такачин» – Хиджиката помнил, что он хорошо готовит.  
– Доброе утро, Президент! – хором выпалили Кагура и Шинпачи.  
– Вольно, – сказал им Хиджиката, кивнул … и нахмурился. – А ты что здесь делаешь?  
– Это невежливо, Гин-сан, – прощебетала Шимура Отае, – где твоё приветствие?  
– А где твой дом?  
Шимура и глазом не моргнула.  
– Решила зайти, посидеть в семейном кругу. К тому же, я слышала, Такачин хорошо готовит.  
– Так я и знал!  
– Но я же не с пустыми руками, – Шимура выудила откуда-то коробку для о-бенто. – Я сделала тамагояки на всех, угощайтесь.  
Кагура закашлялась, Садахару заскулил, Шинпачи стал белее мела.  
– Ладно, – сказал Хиджиката мягче, – оставайся.  
Тамагояки отлично шли с майонезом.

– Ты странно себя ведёшь в последнее время, Гин-сан, – сказала Шимура, наблюдая за тем, как он выдавливает на тарелку полбутылки майонеза. – Мне очень приятно, что ты наконец начал есть мою стряпню, но разве раньше ты так любил майонез? Это больше похоже на Хиджикату-сана…   
Хиджиката чуть не подавился, а Шинпачи подскочил в священном ужасе.  
– Сестра! Упоминание этого человека и его отряда запрещено Уставом Йорозуи!  
Отае растерянно заморгала.  
– Вы все стали какие-то слишком серьёзные, – сказала она наконец. – Ты точно здоров, Гин-сан?  
Хиджиката промычал что-то невнятное. Как он ни старался сделать жизнь Гинтоки комфортной для себя, идеала достичь не удавалось. Большинство в Кабуки уже привыкло называть его Президентом, но самых близких Гинтоки людей переучить было намного сложнее.  
– Это всё потому, – сказал Шинпачи, – что Шинсенгуми превратились в банду отъявленных бандитов. Они только позорят звание самураев и прибавляют нам работы – неудивительно, что Президент их недолюбливает.  
Шимура задумалась.  
– Теперь понятно. А я-то думала – что случилось с тем животным, которое всё это время шастало у нас по дому? Ну, знаете, та горилла, притворяющаяся человеком. Когда он явился сегодня, то был одет ещё хуже, чем обычно: на голове ирокез, а на морде татуировка.  
«Кондо-сан?»  
– Он всё ещё преследует тебя?! – возмутился Шинпачи. – Я немедленно с ним разберусь. Изгоню из него зло, с помощью моего верного Гатоцу.  
– Да всё в порядке, – легкомысленно отмахнулась Отае. – Я уже изгнала из него зло с помощью моей верной нагинаты. Точнее, я изгнала его из нашего дома и загнала на дерево. За зло не ручаюсь, но несколько раз мне удалось хорошенько его ткнуть.  
– Нельзя это так оставить, – сказал Хиджиката. – Я схожу и разберусь с ним лично.  
Он уже давно не встречал никого из Шинсенгуми и, хотя вряд ли бы у них вышел нормальный разговор, соскучился по Кондо-сану.  
– Не стоит беспокоиться, это пустячное дело.  
– На территории, за которую я отвечаю, не бывает пустячных дел, – внушительно сказал Хиджиката.  
Обычно он приберегал такой пафос для высокого начальства, но, как оказалось, это работало и с женщинами: Шимура зарумянилась и отвела взгляд.  
– Ты знаешь, Гин-сан, мне всегда нравились серьёзные мужчины, но с тобой точно всё…  
– А ну убрала от него свои руки!  
Хиджиката, Кагура и Шинпачи, наученные горьким опытом, подхватили свои тарелки за секунду до того, как потолок рухнул, а на стол в обломках досок и ошмётках еды приземлилась Саччан.

– Сарутоби, – строго сказал Хиджиката, – что это за неподобающее офицеру поведение? Взыскания захотела?  
Саччан обернулась к нему, полыхая румянцем и часто моргая.  
– Да! Накажи меня, Гин-сан! Ты стал такой S в последнее время, теперь я люблю тебя ещё сильней!  
– Сарутоби-сан, – ласково сказала Шимура, – мне показалось, ты на что-то намекала.  
Саччан тут же развернулась к ней, разительно переменившись: румянец исчез, взгляд заледенел.  
– Я не намекала, а сказала прямо, чтобы ты перестала флиртовать с моим парнем, пока меня нет. Хотя, чего ещё ждать от той, кто работает в хост-клубе.  
Палочки в пальцах Шимуры хрустнули.  
– Сарутоби-сан, тебе стоит сменить очки: с розовых на настоящие. Может, тогда ты поймёшь, что у тебя нет парня, и никогда не будет.  
В руках Саччан звякнули кунаи.  
– Сестра, Саччан-сан! – зачастил Шинпачи. – Вы не можете драться в офисе Йорозуи, это запрещено Уставом!  
– Хотя бы со стола слезьте, – сказал новый голос, – он же сейчас развалится.  
– Х-хасегава-сан?!  
Хасегава выбрался из-под стола, ненавязчиво пряча руки за спиной.  
– Доброе утро.  
Шинпачи нахмурился.  
– Вы таскали еду? Хасегава-сан, вы теперь офицер Йорозуи, вам нет нужды так себя вести.  
– Простите, старая привычка. Доброе утро, Президент.  
Хиджиката кивнул и подвинулся, освобождая ему место.  
– Ну уж нет, рядом с Президентом буду сидеть я!  
Саччан отпихнула Хасегаву и села рядом с Хиджикатой, прижавшись к нему так, словно боялась упасть с дивана.  
– А ты садись рядом с Отае, – пренебрежительно велела она Хасегаве, – из вас выйдет отличная пара.  
– Гин-сан, – сказала Шимура нежно, – осторожно.  
Хиджиката пригнулся, и палочки воткнулись в диван в том месте, где только что было его плечо.  
– Вот ты и показала своё истинное лицо! – расхохоталась Саччан. – Хасегава, осторожно!  
Хасегава обернулся и тут же рухнул, сражённый тремя кунаями. Хиджиката попытался нырнуть под стол вместе с тарелкой, но столкнулся с Кагурой, которая пыталась утащить котелок с рисом.  
– Сестра, успокойся, Саччан-сан, не делайте это… Это же был новый диск Оцу-чан! Я только вчера его купил!  
Садахару отчаянно залаял. Кагура перестала жевать, прислушиваясь.  
– Хочет по-большому, – определила она. – Президент, сходи с ним на улицу.  
– Сама иди.  
– Я не могу, я завтракаю.  
– Я тоже.  
– Тогда он наваляет здесь.  
– Очкарик, – крикнул Хиджиката, – выведи пса на улицу.  
– Есть! Такачин, выведи Садахару на улицу!.. Такачин? Такачин! Что вы сделали с Такачином?!  
– Я сказала ему, чтобы пригнулся.  
– До того, как бросила им в Саччан-сан или после?!  
Садахару перестал лаять и заскулил.  
– Всё, – сказала Кагура с набитым ртом, – ему уже не нужно на улицу.  
Хиджиката попытался заесть эту новость, и обнаружил, что майонез закончился. Обычное мирное утро в Йорозуе, чтоб его, Гин-чана!

После завтрака Хиджиката провёл планёрку для офицеров.  
– Так, – он раскурил кисэру, листая органайзер. – Для четвёртого отряда сегодня есть задание от Отосе-сан и Совета жителей квартала. Будете чистить засорившуюся канализацию.  
Выражение лица у Хасегавы стало точно таким, какое бывало у Сого, когда первый отряд посылали драить туалеты.  
– Канализация?.. Но, Президент…  
– Отставить разговоры. Вам за это заплатят. Сарутоби…  
– Да?  
Саччан стояла рядом, прижавшись к его руке и пристроив подбородок на его плече. Большую часть времени Хиджиката как-то умудрялся с ней справляться, но иногда просто не знал, что делать. Не бить же женщину. Тем более, мазохистку.  
– Пятый отряд как обычно займётся поисками инопланетного чудовища.   
– Есть! – Саччан сладко вздохнула. – Они этим займутся, а я останусь и буду охранять Президента.  
– Нет, ты отправишься вместе со всеми, – Хиджиката выдохнул дым в сторону и взял её за руку, одновременно отодвигаясь. – Ведь я могу доверять только тебе… мой прекрасный клинок.  
– Ахх! – Саччан схватилась за грудь и изогнулась, словно в пароксизме страсти. – Как прикажете, мой господин!  
Шинпачи и Хасегава покраснели, а Хиджиката поздравил себя с успешной тактикой.  
– Продолжим. Шимура, сегодня второй и третий отряды патрулируют территорию.  
– Есть! Но где же Кацура-сан?  
– У него другое задание. Договорись о расписании патрулей с Элизабет. Первый отряд…   
Он посмотрел на Кагуру и нахмурился.  
– Вынь палец из носа, ты позоришь моральный облик Йорозуи.  
Кагура послушалась, даже не споря, и Хиджиката решил не обращать внимания на то, что она вытерла руку о хаори Шинпачи.  
– Нам поступил заказ от Траст Банка Кабуки-Чо. Первый отряд будет охранять их инкассаторов. Поняла?  
– Ага.  
– Смотри, не засни на посту, как в прошлый раз, – Хиджиката подумал и добавил: – Если не слажаешь, куплю суконбу.  
– Есть, сэр! – Кагура бодро отсалютовала на западный манер.  
– Связь как обычно держим через Таму. Мой номер на случай экстренных ситуаций все знают. Сарутоби, «экстренный», это значит «вопрос жизни и смерти».  
– А если я умираю от любви?  
– Не считается!  
Хиджиката оглядел своих офицеров: ссутулившегося Хасегаву, бодрую Кагуру, Шинпачи, так и лучащегося энтузиазмом, томно вздыхающую Саччан – и решил, что всё не так уж плохо. Не считая количества и формы, от Шинсенгуми они мало чем отличались.  
– Вы всё ещё здесь? За работу!  
Офицеров как ветром сдуло, только хлопнула входная дверь. Хиджиката обернулся к Такачину, всё это время торчавшему у стены по стойке смирно.  
– Боец Такая, у меня для тебя будет особое задание.  
– Есть!  
– Сходи в супермаркет, – Хиджиката задумчиво провёл рукой по волосам, – и купи гель для волос сверхсильной фиксации.

Разогнав всех, Хиджиката сел за стол и принялся читать «Оэдо Ньюз». В последнее время он взял за правило внимательно изучать газеты: от первой полосы до страниц с рекламой – в надежде найти какую-нибудь зацепку о местонахождении кошака.  
Первую полосу делили новость о том, что какой-то счастливчик выиграл миллион в пачинко, и сообщение, что Шинсенгуми уничтожили банду экстремистов-джои – вместе с частной собственностью на круглую сумму. Сого, наверное, жил сейчас как в раю. Хиджиката сначала порадовался, что не ему разбираться с последствиями, потом сообразил – чему радуется, и помрачнел.  
Кацура пришёл минут через сорок – Хиджиката как раз дочитывал раздел частных объявлений (Шимура Отае всё ещё искала потерявшегося котика по кличке Дозаэмон-сан).  
– Довольно прохладно сегодня, – сказал Кацура, усевшись на диван и потирая ладони.  
Хиджиката смерил его тяжёлым взглядом. Имитировать дружеские отношения с лидером Джои оказалось на редкость легко. Моральная сторона вопроса его не слишком волновала, гораздо больше пугало то, что он успел привыкнуть к Кацуре, словно действительно знал его много лет.  
– Что с Такасуги?  
– Он не явился, – Кацура нахмурился, – хоть я и прождал его больше часа. Только посыльного прислал.  
Он положил на стол запечатанный конверт и небольшую коробку. Хиджиката отложил кисэру и взял конверт.  
«Прощай, Гинтоки, – писал Такасуги, – увидимся как-нибудь. Пусть ты и изменился в лучшую сторону, но я не готов к дружеским посиделкам. Впрочем, если вздумаешь снова размякнуть, я всегда могу явиться за твоей головой».  
– Такасуги просто стесняется, – заявил Кацура, – он всегда был замкнутым ребёнком, и теперь ему сложно выбраться из своей скорлупы.  
– Мы об одном человеке говорим?  
Кацура многозначительно покивал.  
– Уверен, что он не улетел в космос, а скрывается где-то поблизости, чтобы смотреть, как мы веселимся, из тени, изредка смаргивая скупую слезу.   
– Хватит бредить, Зура.  
– Не Зу…  
Хиджиката продолжил читать:  
«Надеюсь, мой прощальный подарок придётся тебе по душе».  
Он с сомнением взглянул на коробку, упакованную в цветную бумагу.  
– Это не бомба, часом?  
– Думаю, нет. Я внимательно её обследовал, но она не тикает, внутри ничего не трясётся, к тому же, она слишком лёгкая для взрывчатки.  
Кацура говорил это так спокойно, словно подозревать друга в том, что он пытается тебя подорвать – в порядке вещей. Ничего себе отношения! Хиджиката вспомнил Сого, недовольно дёрнул плечом и открыл коробку. Внутри оказался табак-кидзами – Хиджиката взял немножко, растёр между пальцами, понюхал – кажется, дорогой.  
– Это так трогательно, – выдал Кацура. – Кто бы мог подумать, что такой, как Такасуги вспомнит про Новый Год! Гинтоки, а ты сам? Ты ведь не забыл про подарки?  
Хиджиката скривился. Хотел бы он забыть!  
В Шинсенгуми Новый Год был всего лишь поводом выпить и отдохнуть, потому что в этот день отдыхали даже террористы.   
В Йорозуе Новый Год был целым событием.   
Старуха снизу ещё неделю назад заявила, что «раз уж у Гинтоки завелись деньги», отмечать будут у неё в баре. «Смотри, Гин-сан, чтобы не получилось как в прошлом году», – лукаво добавила Шимура. Хиджиката спросил Хасегаву – что было в прошлом году, но тот только залился краской и не смог сказать ничего дельного. Шинпачи притащил своих из второго отряда, и они занимались украшением помещений. Всё бы ничего, но периодически они прерывались, чтобы поорать: «Аку! Зоку! Сан! Во имя Оцу-чан!». Кагура раскладывала рекламные каталоги на всех горизонтальных поверхностях, словно невзначай открывая их на одной и той же странице.   
Одним словом, праздник ещё не начался, а Хиджиката уже был сыт им по горло.  
– Ты ведь не забыл купить подарок Лидеру? – не затыкался Кацура.   
– Забудешь тут!  
– Я всё понимаю, – Кацура заговорщически подмигнул. – Тебе неловко идти в магазины для женщин. У меня та же беда, из-за этого я до сих пор не купил подарок Элизабет.  
– Зачем покупать подарок Элизабет в женском магазине?  
– Я знаю, что я сделаю! – Кацура вдохновенно сжал кулаки. – Я сам переоденусь женщиной и пойду в магазин, чтобы купить подарок для Элизабет!  
– Не слишком ли далеко ты заходишь?! Шерстяных трусов с него хватило бы!  
Кацура уже направлялся к выходу. Хиджиката достаточно его изучил, чтобы понять – он сейчас никого, кроме голосов в голове не слышит. Кто бы мог подумать, что лидер Джои настолько пришибленный? Когда он вернётся в своё тело, то уже не сможет всерьёз считать этого клоуна врагом. Если, конечно, он когда-нибудь вернётся в своё тело.  
– Подарок! – Кацура заглядывал в комнату из коридора. – Не стесняйся, пойди и купи его.  
– Проваливай уже!  
Когда за Кацурой наконец захлопнулась дверь, Хиджиката вздохнул с облегчением. Посидел в кресле, вертя в руках письмо Такасуги, потом открыл верхний ящик стола, чтобы скинуть туда и письмо, и коробку с табаком.   
В ящике лежал каталог детских товаров, раскрытый на странице с дорогими игрушками. Хиджиката с досадой захлопнул ящик и уставился в окно.   
Он оказался в теле кучерявого идиота и ежедневно общался с компанией психов, в то время как Шинсенгуми медленно, но неуклонно превращались в самую агрессивную банду Эдо. Как будто в его положении было время думать о новогодних подарках!

Столы в баре Отосе сдвинули вместе и выставили на них лёгкие закуски.  
– И никакого алкоголя, пока все не соберутся, – сказала Катерина, – а то ты опять напьёшься и испортишь людям веселье.  
Хиджиката задался вопросом – как его угораздило попасть в тело человека, которого не уважает даже ближайшее окружение?  
– Всё-таки, в этом что-то есть, – Отосе задумчиво выдохнула дым. – Надо чаще вот так собираться, всем вместе.  
– Только не за мой счёт!  
Отосе как будто не услышала.  
– Главное, не напивайся, как в прошлом году.  
Хиджиката промолчал, слишком занятый тем, чтобы держать Кагуру подальше от закусок, но про себя решил, что следующему, кто скажет про «прошлый год», не поздоровится.   
Первой пришла Отае. Обменявшись приветствиями с Отосе, она подошла к Хиджикате, положила руку ему на плечо, заставляя пригнуться, и чмокнула в щёку.  
– Вот, Гин-сан, это тебе. С праздником.  
Она ткнула ему в руки какую-то коробку.  
– Только остальным не показывай: у меня хватило средств лишь на один подарок – нехорошо получится.  
После этого она пошла к Кагуре, а Хиджиката рассмотрел подарок. Это опять были тамагояки, и он послушно сунул коробку за отворот юкаты, хотя сильно сомневался, что кто-либо здесь сильно огорчится, не получив такой подарок. Опытным путём было установлено, что он единственный, кто готов добровольно есть стряпню Отае.  
Гости всё прибывали: некоторых из них Хиджиката даже не знал, а некоторых предпочёл бы никогда и не знать. Тем не менее, приходилось здороваться с каждым и бормотать что-то про праздник. В конце концов, ему надоело то и дело вставать с места, поэтому он оставил стол Кагуре на растерзание и вышел ко входу. Там можно было спокойно курить, время от времени реагируя на новых гостей, вопивших то: «Гин-сан, с праздником!»; то: «Здравия желаю, Президент!»   
Кьюбей пришла в сопровождении белобрысого придурка из воинов Ягью – того, которому надрал зад Кондо-сан. На плече у неё сидела мелкая обезьянка.  
– Извини, что взяла с собой животное, – Кьюбей выглядела слегка смущённой. – Он так хотел пойти со мной.  
– Понимаю, – кивнул Хиджиката. – А обезьяну зачем с собой притащила?  
Белобрысый уставился на него с ненавистью.  
– А Джугема не с кем было оставить.  
– Госпожа!  
Хиджиката фыркнул и потянулся погладить обезьяну. И тут же понял, что прокололся – настолько изумленными выглядели Кьюбей и белобрысый. Столько времени прошло, а он ещё не всё знал о жизни Гинтоки, и иногда допускал досадные ошибки.  
– Э, – сказал Хиджиката, замерев с протянутой рукой, – я…  
Обезьяна смерила его равнодушным взглядом, соскочила на пол и поскакала к столу. Теперь Кьюбей и белобрысый выглядели просто шокированными.  
– Но как такое возможно? Почему Джугем не бросил в тебя дерьмом, как обычно?  
– Скорее – почему ты приводишь в мой дом животное, которое меня ненавидит?!  
– Возможно, всё дело в кудрях, – сказал белобрысый.  
– Точно. Получается, Джугем ненавидел не Гинтоки, а его причёску. Действительно, все беды от кудрей.  
– Скорее, от таких друзей, как ты!

Следом за ними появился незнакомый золотоволосый пижон.  
– Хм, – сказал он вместо приветствия. – Ты стал курить и сменил причёску?  
Хиджиката прищурился: этот тип ещё ничего не сделал, а он уже почувствовал к нему стойкую неприязнь.  
– Смена имиджа? Цепляешься за соломинку, пытаясь завоевать популярность? – не унимался пижон. – Понимаю. Но в твоей ситуации это не поможет, просто смирись и позволь мне быть главным героем.  
– Не хочешь выйти на улицу, подышать воздухом? – вежливо спросил Хиджиката.  
Он даже примерно решил, где спрячет тело.  
– Кинтоки-сама, пожалуйста, ведите себя прилично. Вы же в гостях.  
Пижон резко поскучнел, буркнул что-то вроде: «с праздником», и пошёл к столу.  
– Кто это? – спросил Хиджиката у Тамы.  
– Саката Кинтоки. Он был злодеем, едва не подчинившим квартал Кабуки, Гинтоки-сама победил его, и Гэнгай-сама присматривал за ним до недавнего времени. А теперь я взяла его на поруки.  
– Зачем.  
– Он – мой бойфренд, – сказала Тама, не моргнув глазом.  
– Серьёзно?! Зачем тебе бойфренд-злодей?  
Тама вздохнула и потупилась.  
– Такова уж природа женщин: даже в рычащем тигре мы увидим брошенного котёнка.  
Хиджиката нахмурился.  
– Это из «В лодке по жизни», верно? Хватит смотреть всякую чушь – мелодрамы слезливее в жизни не видал.  
Тама только слегка улыбнулась, а потом понизила голос и спросила:  
– Хиджиката-сама, вы не знаете – как там Гинтоки-сама?  
– Продолжает разрушать мою жизнь, думаю, – фыркнул Хиджиката.  
Но Тама продолжала смотреть так внимательно и серьёзно, что ему стало неловко.  
– Да что с ним случится! Всё в порядке.  
Она кивнула.  
– А у вас?   
Хиджиката горько усмехнулся.  
– Пока справляюсь. Надеюсь, мне не придётся играть эту роль всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
– Держитесь, – сказала Тама и ободряюще улыбнулась. – Расправьте плечи, поднимите подбородок, не опускайте взгляд. Пока ваша спина будет прямой, вы справитесь с любыми трудностями.  
– Эй, это же снова цитата! И даже не из дорамы, а из радио-зарядки, я прав?

Гости продолжали прибывать. Красивая девушка со шрамом на лице, которую Хиджиката иногда видел с Гинтоки, встала рядом, чтобы, по её словам, немного покурить. При этом она бросала в его сторону странные взгляды, периодически краснея. Хиджиката был счастлив, когда Отае позвала её внутрь: не то чтобы он был против женского общества, но устраивать личную жизнь Гинтоки точно не собирался.   
Потом пришёл странный мужик с чёлкой на пол-лица и стал долго, занудно и во всех подробностях рассказывать про свой геморрой. Хиджиката уж и не знал, что думать о личной жизни Гинтоки после такого.   
Кацура неожиданно пришёл с красивой светловолосой женщиной. Хиджиката глазам не поверил, он-то был уверен, что тот притащит с собой Элизабет. Придурок тут же начал объяснять, что они с Икумацу-сан не пришли вместе, а просто столкнулись в дверях. Икумацу улыбалась и смотрела на него устало и снисходительно. Хиджиката попытался представить их в церкви на западный манер: Кацура наверняка начал бы уверять священника, что они с Икумацу-сан просто случайно встретились у алтаря.  
Потом пришёл Сого. У Хиджикаты даже что-то в груди дрогнуло. Странное чувство – раньше-то он почти никогда не был рад его видеть. Хотелось расспросить Сого про Кондо-сана и остальных, но он не успел и рта раскрыть, как вперёд вылез Шинпачи.  
– Что ты здесь забыл? – спросил он, грозно хмурясь.  
– Я с бухлом, – Сого продемонстрировал огромную бутылку саке.  
– Добро пожаловать! – мгновенно сориентировалась Катерина.  
– Зачем явился, Садист? – крикнула Кагура. – Хочешь получить пару тумаков в подарок?  
– Нет, Чайна, но если тебе вдруг понадобятся новые синяки – обращайся.   
Сого прошёл мимо, даже не взглянув на Хиджикату, словно тот был пустым местом. Раньше такого никогда не бывало. Раньше Хиджиката был бы счастлив, если бы Сого забыл о нём хоть на часок. Теперь же это было неприятно – ещё одно напоминание о том, что он потерял.  
Когда собралось человек тридцать, Тама и Катерина вынесли мясные блюда и саке. Кагура и Сого кидались друг в друга едой, Хасегаву выудили из-под стола и посадили вместе со всеми, а Отае крикнула:  
– Давайте праздновать! Верно, Гин-сан?  
Хиджиката не успел ответить.  
– Празднуй вместе с гориллами! – завопила Саччан, высовываясь из-под стола прямо между его колен. – А Президент только мой! У нас с ним приватная вечеринка!  
– Прикройся, извращенка! Тут мой брат!  
Поздно – Шинпачи уже свалился со скамейки, истекая кровью. Было от чего: бюст Саччан прикрывала только красная подарочная ленточка, и, насколько Хиджиката мог судить с этого ракурса, ниже дело обстояло ничуть не лучше.  
Началась потасовка: Отае пыталась затолкать Саччан обратно под стол, а блондинка со шрамом пыталась вытянуть её обратно, но накинув сверху хаори, Саччан же активно сопротивлялась, цепляясь за ноги Хиджикаты и за всё, до чего могла дотянуться.   
Он как раз пытался высвободить конечности и спасти самую важную часть тела Гинтоки, когда почувствовал на себе тяжёлый взгляд. Кагура сидела, глядя прямо на него, не шевелясь и даже не мигая. Хиджиката зябко передёрнул плечами, потом поманил её рукой и выбрался из-за стола. Все были слишком заняты, кто дракой, кто едой, чтобы заметить их уход.

Они вошли в офис Йорозуи, Хиджиката закрыл дверь и повернулся к Кагуре, избегая смотреть ей в глаза. Чувствовал он себя ужасно нелепо и при этом смущённо.  
– Слушай, – сказал он, невольно понижая голос – я знаю, всё это время ты ждала подарка от Санты…  
Кагура молчала, и от этого становилось ещё хуже.  
– Так вот, – мялся Хиджиката, – жаль тебе это говорить, но ты должна знать…   
Он набрал воздуха в грудь и решительно сказал:  
– Санта Клауса не существует.  
Сразу стало легче, даже курить захотелось. Он взглянул прямо на Кагуру, готовый к любой реакции, но та только закатила глаза.  
– Я знаю это, балбес!   
– Знаешь?   
– Конечно! Я же не ребёнок. Поэтому я и не ждала Санту, вместо этого я воспользовалась проверенным способом: помолилась в храме.   
Она сложила ладони вместе и склонила голову.  
– Я пошла в храм, позвонила в колокол, три раза хлопнула в ладоши, а потом сложила руки вот так и попросила ками дать Гин-чану немного совести и много денег, чтобы он купил мне тот подарок, который я хочу.  
– Что это за молитва такая?!  
Кагура подняла голову и посмотрела на него выжидающе:  
– Ну?  
– Кто только тебя воспитывал, – буркнул Хиджиката.  
Он перегнулся через стол и достал заранее припрятанный пакет.  
– Вот. То, что ты хотела.  
Кагура схватила пакет и заглянула в него, Хиджиката прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать глупую улыбку. Это действительно было странное ощущение – дарить подарок чужому ребёнку – но не сказать, что неприятное.  
– Кукла Швабри? – спросила Кагура.  
Голос у неё был какой-то сдавленный, наверное, от радости.  
– Да, самая новая модель. У неё сменные парики и гардероб с кимоно из настоящего шёлка, – небрежно сказал Хиджиката.  
Со стороны могло показаться, что он гордится собой. И это было чистейшей правдой.   
Он провёл не меньше часа в магазине для девочек, совершено сбитый с толку обилием кукол, розовых платьев и щебечущих женщин вокруг. Когда же он наконец выбрал Швабри, какой-то мужик с выпученными глазами вцепился в неё, вопя про семерых дочерей. Пришлось отвоёвывать куклу силой. Вырвавшись из магазина, Хиджиката чувствовал себя так, словно в одиночку раскидал целую топу Джои. Конечно, он гордился собой – как и любой человек, переживший новогоднюю распродажу.  
Кагура всё молчала, не сводя взгляда с куклы, и Хиджиката забеспокоился.  
– Ну как, – спросил он осторожно, – нравится?  
Кагура смерила его уничтожающим взглядом.   
– Гин-чан… Ты идиот!  
– Чт…   
– Как ты мог потратить наши деньги на эту глупую куклу?!  
– Это мои деньги! И разве не ты подкладывала мне каталоги с ней?!   
Хиджиката вытащил каталог из ящика стола и сунул Кагуре под нос.  
– Вот же, сама страницу завернула!  
– Швабри в самом низу, где начинается раздел «Для девочек», дубина! А каталог раскрыт на разделе «Полезные игрушки»! – Кагура ткнула пальцем в страницу. – Вот что я хочу: «Боевой Гандам Единорог-4000»!  
– Ты хочешь Гандам? И постой, почему Гандам – в разделе «Полезные игрушки»?!   
– Он стреляет настоящими пулями, – вздохнула Кагура, – и он такой милый. Я бы сделала его своим питомцем, а у Садахару появился бы новый друг. А ты… а ты всё испортил!  
– Кагура… – Хиджиката протянул руку, но Кагура оттолкнула его и выбежала из комнаты.  
– Дурак! – крикнула она в дверях, отчаянно всхлипывая. – Это худший Новый Год в моей жизни!  
Хиджиката валялся на полу, глядя в потолок и размышляя над тем, как долго он сможет протянуть в этом теле и не рехнуться.  
– Постараюсь задвинуть куклу Юки-чан или Каору-чан, – бормотала Кагура в коридоре, – эти курицы наверняка будут счастливы купить её.  
Входная дверь за ней захлопнулась, и наконец стало тихо, только снизу доносились отзвуки пирушки.  
– Дерьмо, – сообщил Хиджиката потолку.  
Садахару, которого они разбудили криками, подошёл к нему и ткнулся носом в руку.  
– Я не твой хозяин, – сказал ему Хиджиката.  
Садахару обнюхал его лицо, потом лизнул в щёку, словно пытаясь подбодрить.  
– Выгляжу как он, пахну как он, даже вести себя могу как он, но на его роль я не гожусь.  
Навалилась апатия, Хиджиката лежал, не двигаясь и тупо разглядывая плакат с «Аку-Зоку-Сан», прибитый над столом. Если они не найдут кота, он навсегда застрянет в теле Гинтоки и в жизни Гинтоки. И постепенно станет таким же, как он – бесполезным лентяем и мадао. А Гинтоки тем временем окончательно уничтожит Шинсенгуми, пустив по ветру то, что Хиджиката строил всю жизнь. Проблема была в коте, но если они не нашли его за целый месяц, был ли шанс, что они когда-либо смогут его найти? Хиджиката в это уже не верил.  
Садахару заскулил и пихнул его мордой в плечо.  
– Ты прав, – сказал Хиджиката. Сел и потрепал пса по лобастой голове. – Нельзя сдаваться. Я ведь ещё не стал таким, как он, я должен бороться.  
Садахару ободряюще гавкнул.

Вокруг храма было оживлённо: увешанные фонариками палатки со сладостями и сувенирами, громкие крики и смех, толпы празднично одетых людей. Перед Хиджикатой расступались, уважительно здоровались или спешили убраться с пути: как обычно. Пусть его жизнь и изменилась коренным образом, некоторые вещи не менялись.   
У ограды храма топтались двое в бело-голубом. Завидев Хиджикату, они тут же сделали вид, что дежурят, а вовсе не таращатся на девушек в ярких кимоно.  
– Животы подтянули, – сказал им Хиджиката, проходя мимо, – или я их вспорю.  
Бездельники вытянулись и рявкнули:  
– С Новым Годом, Президент!  
Хиджиката только поморщился: с него уже хватило праздничной атмосферы.  
Он подошёл к святилищу, трижды хлопнул в ладоши, потом сложил руки вместе и закрыл глаза. «Ками-сама, всё, о чём я прошу…» Он задумался, как сформулировать просьбу: если верить легендам, боги не отличались гибкостью мышления и норовили всё понять буквально. Если сказать, например «хочу, чтобы всё стало как раньше», поймёт ли ками-сама, что от него требуется?   
«Хочу, вернуть своё тело, – подумал Хиджиката, жмурясь от усилия, – и свою жизнь. Хочу снова стать замкомандующего Шинсенгуми. Пожалуйста». Он открыл глаза, и выдохнул с облегчением: молитва оказалась делом нелёгким – потом достал монетку, подбросил на ладони и щелчком отправил её между прутьев алтаря.   
Монетка полетела к цели, но на полпути в неё врезался другой медяк, они разлетелись в разные стороны и задребезжали где-то на каменных плитах святилища.  
– Какого хрена?! – возмутился Хиджиката, разворачиваясь к уроду, испортившему ему всё священнодействие. – А… это ты.  
– Ну вот, – уныло сказал Гинтоки, – опять ты всё испортил.  
– Опять?! Это ты только и делаешь, что мешаешься под ногами!  
– Тоши-сан, этот парень вам докучает?  
Обернувшись, Хиджиката увидел Кондо-сана, Хараду, Сайто и Ямазаки. На всех, включая Гинтоки, была зимняя форма Шинсенгуми. Хиджиката пригляделся: что-то с ней было не так – придурки срезали все позументы, а когда Харада повернулся, стала видна надпись на спине: «Макото рулит!». Захотелось побиться лбом о стену.  
– Ты, урод, – сказал Хиджиката сквозь зубы, – это что ещё за слоган?  
– Нормальный девиз. Отражает наш дух и негасимую волю.  
– Что у вас там негасимое?!  
– Я не понял, – сказал кто-то на редкость наглым тоном. Хиджиката не сразу понял, что это Ямазаки. – Ты что, наезжаешь на Тоши-сана? Ты хоть знаешь, на кого анпан крошишь, а?  
«Ты уволен», – едва не ляпнул Хиджиката, но Гинтоки его опередил.  
– Эй, эй, парни, полегче. Сейчас же праздник, ну. Идите лучше снимите девчонок и хорошенько повеселитесь, ага?  
– Ага! – отозвались все четверо хором и тут же умчались прочь.   
«Отае-сааан!», донеслось уже издалека.  
– «Ага»?! Это ваш боевой клич?  
– Отвали, – устало буркнул Гинтоки, – что смог, то и придумал, всю фантазию потратил.  
– Да кто тебя просил?!  
Гинтоки протяжно зевнул и почесал в затылке, ероша и без того беспорядочно торчащие пряди. Больно было смотреть, что этот кретин делает с чужими волосами.  
– Слушай, – сказал вдруг Гинтоки, – всё так хреново, и даже молитва сорвалась… Может, пойдём выпьем? 

– Как прошла стрелка? – спросил Хиджиката, когда они выпили по третьей.  
Гинтоки презрительно фыркнул.  
– Какие-то лохи. Мы с ними в два счёта разобрались, только зря туда-сюда проездили…  
Он налил себе ещё саке.   
– А вот Мимы это реальная проблема.  
– Мимы… Мимаваригуми?! Они теперь тоже банда?  
– А то! Правда, хлыщ с моноклем говорит, что это мы – банда, а они – мафия.  
Хиджиката представил Сасаки на байке и в плаще с надписью «Элита форева!» и зажмурился. Такое нужно было запить, что он незамедлительно и сделал.  
– А что Такасуги? – спросил Гинтоки, покачивая пиалу с саке в ладони.   
– Нормальный мужик.  
Хиджиката не сразу понял, что сказал, а когда понял, даже заглянул в собственную пиалу, пытаясь понять – когда успел так напиться.  
– Неудивительно, – равнодушно сказал Гинтоки. – Я всегда знал, что вы сойдётесь.  
– В любом случае, он убрался с Земли, – вспомнив о Такасуги, Хиджиката полез в рукав и достал кисэру вместе с дареным табаком. – Хотя Зура говорит, что он остался, чтобы из тени наблюдать за нами… или как-то так. Звучит неприятно.  
– Ты больше слушай Зуру, он и не такое скажет.  
Гинтоки задумчиво уставился в свою пиалу, а Хиджиката занялся раскуриванием кисэру. Табак оказался на редкость хорошим, и он затянулся, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия.  
– Как там… – голос Гинтоки звучал тихо, словно неуверенно, – ну… все?  
– Новый Год празднуют. Кажется, весь Кабуки собрался – я еле унёс оттуда ноги.  
– А, – сказал Гинтоки.  
Он явно не это хотел услышать, и Хиджиката, немного помявшись, начал рассказывать.  
– Мелкая нихрена не слушается, пёс гадит прямо в комнате, очкарик всё свободное время напевает какие-то попсовые песни. Как ты это терпел, не представляю.  
– Думаешь, в твоей шкуре легко, – оскорбился Гинтоки. – Садист нихрена не слушается, Джимми жрёт анпан, Горилла бегает по бабам, точнее, к одной бабе, возвращается битый и ноет.   
Теперь обидно стало Хиджикате.  
– Ха, мне бы твои проблемы! Позавчера очкастая извращенка пыталась подсмотреть, как я моюсь в ванной. Не удивлюсь, если в следующий раз увижу её, сидя на толчке.  
– Нашёл чего бояться, женского внимания! Старик на днях притащил к нам Сёгуна, чтобы мы научили его кататься на байках. Вот это было испытание.  
– Каждый день укладывать твои волосы – вот что такое испытание!  
– Заткнись! Ты в курсе, что весь пропах куревом и майонезом? С никотином я бы ещё справился, но запах собачьей еды…  
Они уставились друг на друга с ненавистью, одновременно потянулись к мечам… и одновременно вздохнули:  
– Выпьем?  
– Ага.  
Выпили. Помолчали.  
– Слышал, какой-то ублюдок сорвал куш в пачинко? – спросил Гинтоки.  
– Да.  
– Мне бы так… – Гинтоки мечтательно прикрыл глаза. – Я бы тогда рванул из Эдо, а лучше – с Земли, и никогда бы не вернулся.  
– Только попробуй! – возмутился Хиджиката. – Тогда я побреюсь налысо, сфотографируюсь и пришлю тебе фото.  
– Не смей трогать чужие волосы!  
– Теперь это мои волосы! Эти ужасные, кучерявые, лохматые, ни на что не годные волосы теперь мои, как и всё тело. Как и твоя дурацкая, никчёмная, никому не нужная жизнь! И только потому, что ты умудрился посеять часть души в заду дохлого кота!  
– Не смей меня обвинять! Это всё из-за тебя! Из-за того, что ты мешался под ногами.  
– У тебя и ног-то не было, но ты всё равно умудрился облажаться. Наверное, твоя душа инстинктивно тянулась в кошачий зад – подобное к подобному.  
– Ах ты!  
Они схватили друг друга за воротники.  
– Это всё так трогательно, – сказал странный, словно мяукающий голос. 

Рядом с ними стоял высокий, здоровенный субъект в длинной, наглухо застёгнутой накидке и широкой соломенной шляпе, надвинутой так низко, что даже подбородок не разглядеть.  
– Эй, дружище, шёл бы ты отсюда, – грубо сказал Гинтоки. – У нас тут личный разговор.  
– Но я его уже подслушал, – вздохнул субъект. – И мне наконец-то всё стало ясно.  
– А?  
Незнакомец бесцеремонно подвинул Хиджикату и Гинтоки, сел на лавку между ними и махнул хозяину.  
– Лучшего саке для меня и моих друзей!   
– Серьёзно, шёл бы ты, – хмуро сказал Хиджиката.  
– Правда? Разве вы не искали меня всё это время? – незнакомец ослабил шнурок и откинул шляпу за плечи.  
Гинтоки ахнул, а Хиджиката едва не подавился дымом – это был чёртов кошак! Он вырядился как человек, смыл кровь и спрятал вытекший глаз под повязкой, но это всё равно был он!  
– Ты?! – хором заорали Гинтоки и Хиджиката, вскакивая со своих мест.  
Кошак взял их за плечи и ненавязчиво усадил обратно – лавка опасно затрещала, но выдержала.  
– Давайте без насилия, – сказал он дружелюбно. – Посидим, выпьем – я угощаю. – Он подмигнул здоровым глазом: – Слышали про счастливчика, сорвавшего куш в пачинко? Это был я.  
– Не может быть, – прохрипел Гинтоки. – Я годами пытался выиграть в пачинко, а моя душа в теле дохлой кошки берёт и делает это вот так просто?!  
– Это не было просто! – обиделся кот.  
Он опрокинул в себя пиалу саке и мрачно уставился в пространство.  
– Я не знал, кто я, что со мной случилось. Люди шарахались от меня и моего ужасного вида, какие-то подозрительные личности в чёрном и голубом рыскали по городу и искали меня. Я скрывался, не решаясь выйти на свет, я голодал и мучался кошмарными снами. Это был настоящий ад. Только одна женщина оказалась добра ко мне и не побоялась дать мне приют, но и от неё мне пришлось бежать, ведь меня преследовали.  
Кот вздохнул.  
– Это были вы. Но я вас не виню.  
– Ну, спасибо! – издевательски протянул Гинтоки. – Это наша жизнь превратилась в ад по твоей вине, а ты должен был давно пойти на колбасу, и упокоиться с миром.  
И тут Хиджикату осенило. Словно свет с небес пролился на него, и в этом свете всё вдруг стало простым и понятным.  
– Я думаю, это высшая воля, – важно заявил кошак. – Взгляните на это не как на испытание, а как на подарок судьбы. Разве ты не был бесполезным лентяем, которого даже друзья называли «мадао»? Теперь ты – лидер военной организации, уважаемый человек, защищающий Эдо. А ты, – он повернулся к Хиджикате, – тебя ведь все боялись или ненавидели, тебя называли демоном и враги и союзники. А теперь ты окружён друзьями, которые искренне тебя любят.   
– Ну да, – буркнул Гинтоки. – А ты был трупом, и стал монстром – сдаётся, тебе повезло больше, чем нам.  
Кот серьёзно кивнул.  
– Это счастье: оказаться в чужом теле и получить возможность прожить новую жизнь. Давайте выпьем вместе, забудем обиды и пообещаем друг другу, что будем жить на все сто.  
Он разлил саке по пиалам.  
– Уверен, мы станем добрыми друзьями.  
– Точно, – сказал Хиджиката, – несомненно. Скажи-ка, а та женщина, которая была добра к тебе, это случайно не Шимура Отае-сан?  
Кот вздрогнул.  
– Да, это она. Ты её знаешь?  
Хиджиката кивнул и вытащил из-за пазухи коробку для бенто.  
– Она всё это время тебя искала. Даже сейчас она передала мне подарок для тебя.  
Кот шмыгнул носом, его единственный глаз заблестел от слёз, Гинтоки за его плечом разинул рот – до придурка дошло.   
– Отае… сан… так добра, – промямлил кот, бережно принимая коробку. – Я должен немедленно её навестить!  
– Куда?! – Гинтоки повис у него на плече. – Посмотри, она приготовила это для тебя.  
– Старалась! – поддержал Хиджиката. – В знак признательности ты должен съесть всё до последней крошки.  
– А потом пойдёшь к ней и покажешь пустую коробку. Она будет счастлива!  
Кот утёр морду лапой и глубоко вздохнул.  
– Вы правы, друзья. Спасибо!   
Он открыл коробку и загрёб приличную порцию тамагояки. Хиджиката и Гинтоки затаили дыхание. Чёрная спёкшаяся масса отправилась прямо в кошачью пасть, можно было расслышать, как он сглотнул, не жуя. Время замерло, свет вокруг померк, Хиджиката не слышал ничего, кроме биения собственного сердца в ушах. А потом кот захрипел и рухнул мордой в стойку, как убитый. Без майонеза тамагояки, приготовленные Шимурой Отае, есть было невозможно.

– Держи его крепче.  
– Сползает. Тяжёлый, гад!  
– Просто у тебя не руки, а клешни.  
– Это твои руки!  
Хиджиката ласково улыбнулся проходившей мимо женщине средних лет.  
– Наш друг перебрал, извините, если что.  
Они тащили бессознательного кошака к мастерской Гэнгая, закинув его лапищи себе на плечи. Задние лапы при этом волочились по земле. К счастью, в праздничную ночь всем было наплевать на такие мелочи.  
В окнах мастерской горел свет, и Гинтоки, вздохнув с облегчением, заколотил носком ботинка по двери.  
Грохот ударов разнёсся по всей округе, но Гэнгай открыл только минут через десять.  
– А, это вы ребятки, зашли поздравить меня с праздником?  
– Больше нам делать нечего! Смотри – мы нашли его!  
Хиджиката с облегчением сбросил тушу на пол и размял затёкшее плечо.  
– Это тот самый кот, – пояснил он. – Мы наконец его поймали, так что давай, верни нас в свои тела побыстрее.  
– Хм, – Гэнгай почесал щетину. – А я тут занят разработкой Робо-Санты. Не хотите посмотреть?  
– Не хотим!  
– Красавец, правда? – продолжал старый маразматик, выкатывая вперёд бесформенную железяку чуть ли не с него ростом. Из верхней части робота торчал железный штырь.  
– Это посох, – пояснил Гэнгай. – Если нажать на кнопку, из него польётся соевый соус.  
– Кому нужен такой бесполезный Санта!  
Хиджиката уже готов был применить силу, наплевав на уважение к старшим, и Гинтоки, кажется – тоже. Гэнгай окинул их быстрым взглядом и кивнул.  
– Пожалуй, я ещё над ним поработаю, а пока давайте займёмся вашей проблемой.  
Не в таком уж он был и маразме, судя по всему.  
Они дотащили кота до комнаты, в которой стояла адская рисоварка, и запихали в одну из кабин. Туда же забрался Гинтоки, а Хиджиката вошёл во вторую кабину.  
– Начинаю, – сказал Гэнгай.  
– Подождите! – вдруг заорал Гинтоки.  
– Что?  
– Давайте сначала выясним у него, где он хранит выигрыш!  
– Рехнулся? Если он придёт в себя, то снова сбежит.  
– Но это моя душа, значит, выигрыш тоже мой!  
– Заткнись, идиот!  
– Три, два, один, – равнодушно сказал Гэнгай.  
Что-то щёлкнуло, и Хиджиката ощутил слабое электрическое покалывание по всему телу – как и в прошлый раз. Кабина мелко тряслась, воздуха не хватало, а потом появилось странное чувство – как будто его затягивает в безудержно крутящийся вихрь. Хиджикату замутило, он зажмурился и потерял сознание.

– Демоноджи, ты как? Живой?  
Гэнгай щёлкал пальцами у него перед носом. Хиджиката отмахнулся и сел, прислушиваясь к себе – немного кружилась голова, а так всё было в порядке.  
Он огляделся и увидел напротив себя Гинтоки. Настоящего Гинтоки, в белой юкате, натянутой на оба плеча, и в шарфе, с уже начинающими виться волосами. «Нужно купить гель подороже», подумал Хиджиката и только потом до него дошло. Он поднёс к лицу руку и уставился на чёрный рукав.  
– Получилось? Получилось! Эй, Йорозуя…  
Гинтоки посмотрел на него бессмысленными, совершенно пустыми глазами и сказал:  
– Мяу.  
– Что?  
– Мяу, – повторил Гинтоки, задрал ногу и почесал ею за ухом.  
– Тут такое дело, – осторожно сказал Гэнгай.  
Хиджиката в ступоре повернулся к нему и увидел, что на руках тот держит толстого белого кота с сонным выражением наглой морды.   
– Э-это…  
– Дерьмо это, – сказал кот голосом Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката заорал и снова потерял сознание.

– Хиджиката-кун, Хиджиката-кун.  
Сначала он отпихнул чужие руки, потом сел, потом – с опаской – открыл глаза. Гинтоки сидел перед ним – в своём теле и вёл себя как человек, насколько это понятие было к нему применимо. Хиджиката поспешно ощупал себя, на полном серьёзе опасаясь наткнуться на мех или уши, и вздохнул с облегчением – он тоже был собой, в своём теле.  
– Скажи что-нибудь,– настаивал Гинтоки.  
– Пошёл ты.  
Гинтоки расплылся в улыбке.  
– Уф, пока мы были в рисоварке, мне привиделось, что ты поменялся душами с котом, а я всё ещё в твоем теле. Это было жутко.  
По-настоящему жутко было то, насколько совпадали их мысли, но к этому Хиджиката давно привык.  
– А что с котом?  
Гэнгай пожал плечами.  
– Сбежал. Ну что ж, поздравляю вас с возвращением, а теперь валите отсюда – мне нужно заняться Автоматическим Устройством По Созданию Риса С Яйцом Сверху.  
– Надеюсь, ты собираешься уничтожить эту штуку?  
– Ещё чего! – старик оглядел адское устройство с нежностью. – Я собираюсь как можно скорее перевезти её в другую мастерскую, где ей не будет грозить опасность.  
– Это твоё изобретение опасно для окружающих!  
Гэнгай не слушал, закопавшись в инструменты, и Хиджиката с Гинтоки поспешили убраться отсюда поскорее и забыть обо всём случившемся, как о страшном сне.

Они вышли на улицу и остановились, глядя в звёздное небо. Ветер слегка ерошил чёлку, Хиджиката пригладил волосы, потом сунул руки в карманы. Эти обыденные действия сейчас приносили необыкновенное удовольствие – просто потому, что это были его волосы и его карманы.   
– Ну что ж… – сказал он наконец и повернулся к Гинтоки.  
Тот яростно лохматил волосы, пропуская склеенные гелем пряди между пальцами.  
– Если я облысею – пришлю тебе счёт, – буркнул он недовольно.  
– Прежде оплати мне визит к дантисту! – возмутился Хиджиката.  
Они неловко замолчали.  
– Ну что ж, – повторил Гинтоки. – Мы сделали это!  
– Да.  
Хиджиката поколебался, потом вытащил левую руку из кармана, сжав кулак и старательно глядя в сторону. Всегда можно было сделать вид, что это угроза, а не…  
Гинтоки легонько стукнул его кулак своим – костяшки пальцев скользнули друг по другу.   
– Удачи, – сказал он.  
– И тебе.  
– Вот, забери, мне это не нужно.  
Гинтоки кинул ему бутылку майонеза, потом спрятал руки в рукава юкаты и пошёл прочь, в сторону здания «Йорозуи».   
Хиджиката постоял, глядя в небо, потом полез за сигаретами, но нашёл только леденец на палочке и коробку драже. Выругался, но без особой злости – настроение было слишком хорошим.  
Что-то коснулось ноги, он взглянул вниз и увидел кошку. Точнее, здорового белого котяру. Тот обтёрся о его штаны, оставляя на ткани светлые шерстинки, и пронзительно мяукнул. Одного глаза у него не было.  
– А ведь не так уж и плохо всё закончилось, правда? – спросил его Хиджиката. – Считай, что это твой второй шанс.  
Кот снова мяукнул. Интересно, как он смог остаться в живых и куда делась его душа? Хиджиката не знал, есть ли душа у животных и не собирался размышлять на эту тему. Проще было считать, что случилось чудо. Ведь это действительно было чудесным стечением обстоятельств: то, что кот услышал их разговор и захотел выпить с ними, и то, что у Хиджикаты при себе оказались тамагояки Отае, той самой Отае, которой кот доверял. Если так подумать – это была просто невероятная удача. Быть может, их с Гинтоки молитва достигла небес даже без монеток? В честь Нового Года? Хиджиката никогда не верил во всю эту чушь про исполнение желаний, и, пожалуй, напрасно.  
Он фыркнул собственным мыслям и наклонился погладить кота. Потом достал из-за пазухи майонез и щедро выдавил всю банку на землю перед его носом.   
– Угощайся.  
Кот не выглядел довольным, но Хиджиката не придал этому значения – ведь он точно знал, что лучшей еды, чем майонез, не существует.

***  
Из дома Гинтоки доносились громкие голоса и смех.   
– Саке, ещё саке! – выкрикнул кто-то.  
– Заткнись, мадао! Ты и так уже выпил больше, чем стоишь сам!  
Кто-то кричал: «Кампай!», кто-то: «Отае-сан!», были слышны удары и тот характерный звук, с которым сталкиваются пиалы. Такасуги, стоявший в тени дома напротив, улыбнулся.   
Вчера ему показалось, что Гинтоки изменился: стал больше похож на себя прежнего, но в нём чувствовалось что-то чуждое, незнакомое. Это было неприятное, беспокоящее чувство.   
Такасуги не любил беспокоиться. Поэтому он перенёс отбытие в космос – разумеется, он не собирался покидать Землю навсегда, просто требовалось решить кое-какие проблемы с Харусаме – чтобы немного проследить за Гинтоки.   
Прислонившись к стене и задумчиво выдыхая дым, он пытался понять: что же его беспокоит. Гинтоки стал жёстче и энергичнее, вёл себя как разумный человек и почти не раздражал. Возможно, в этом и крылась причина. Такасуги тряхнул головой – ему не нравилось задумываться о собственных реакциях ещё сильнее, чем беспокоиться. К счастью, Гинтоки ничуть не изменился, а значит, можно было забыть об этом и заняться делами.  
Убрав кисэру в рукав, Такасуги собрался пересечь дорогу и тут же столкнулся с каким-то бездомным в тёмных очках.  
– Из-ви-вин-те, – пробормотал тот, обдав его запахом саке.   
– С дороги, – велел Такасуги брезгливо.  
Он шагнул вбок, но бездомный качнулся в ту же сторону, и они снова столкнулись.  
– Я с-час, – неразборчиво выговорил бездомный, попытался отойти, зашатался и едва не рухнул на землю.   
И в этот момент раздался пронзительный гудок.   
Обернувшись, Такасуги увидел мчащийся прямо на них грузовик: всё это время они топтались посреди проезжей части. Время ещё было, и Такасуги поспешил шагнуть на тротуар, но тут ему под ноги с мявом бросился толстый белый кошак. Такасуги запнулся о него, потерял равновесие, а потом грузовик сбил его на полной скорости, отбросив в сторону. Боль вспыхнула, охватив всё тело, а вслед за ней пришла темнота.  
«Какая нелепая смерть», – подумал Такасуги, глядя сверху на своё распластавшееся на земле тело. Рядом скрючился бездомный, а с другой стороны валялся кот. Такасуги ещё успел подумать, что получится очень неудачно, если его найдёт Гинтоки или Зура, а потом его как будто подхватила невидимая сила и потащила вниз. Обратно.  
Открыв глаза, Такасуги понял, что он жив и, судя по ощущениям, здоров. Кости были целы, только голова болела, словно с похмелья, да взгляд как будто затуманился. Подняв руку, он нащупал на носу что-то и машинально снял. Это оказались очки от солнца: старые, замызганные и с трещиной на одном стекле. Такасуги смотрел на них, часто моргая, а мысли в голове проносились с бешеной скоростью: несмотря на потрясение, сделать правильные выводы было нетрудно. Когда сбоку шумно завозились, он уже знал, что увидит.   
Его собственное тело медленно поднималось с земли, опираясь на дрожащие руки и по-стариковски кряхтя. Без колебаний Такасуги вырубил его одним ударом и аккуратно придержал, чтобы оно не ударилось лицом о бордюр. Нельзя было позволить кому-либо разгуливать в его теле, пока он не разобрался с ситуацией.  
– Охохо, – сказали с другой стороны.  
Голос был какой-то мяукающий. Такасуги медленно обернулся и чудом не вздрогнул – к такому жизнь его не готовила. Рядом сидел огромный уродливый монстр, чем-то похожий на аманто, но совершенно голый. Башка чудовища отдалённо напоминала кошачью – насколько можно было понять, учитывая, что монстр прикрывал её верхними конечностями, похожими на лапы.  
– Да что же это такое! – жалобно сказал монстр. – Снова в душе только тоска и боль, и жажда. Чёрный зверь воет от голода, а майонез совсем невкусный.  
Он вдруг повернулся к Такасуги, опустив лапы, и стало видно, что один глаз у него вытек, а другой – знакомого зелёного цвета.  
– Эй, приятель, – сказал монстр, – я чую в тебе родственную душу. Давай вместе уничтожим этот прогнивший мир.  
Дозаэмон-сан никогда не верил во всю эту чушь про исполнение желаний. И правильно делал.


End file.
